The Mighty Adventures of Theodore the Eevee
by FlyMeToGallifrey12
Summary: My first Fan fic! I will be updating this as often as I can! This story is about an Eevee bred to become a Flareon, but he doesn't want to be a Flareon. How can he tell his parents though? How can he disappoint them like that?
1. Theodore

Yeah so this is my first fan fic, so go easy on me guys tee hee

A long time ago, the great great great grandfather of the now Elite Four trainer Malva, decided he wanted to breed an elite group of Flareons. Everything went well. Very few Eevees would refuse to train to be Flareons, but the few who refused ended up abandoned on the streets of Lumiose. That is where this story begins

'Malva is finally in the Elite Four!' My mother exclaimed to all my den mates.

I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Theodore, and my entire family of Eevees are being bred to become the most powerful Flareons ever. My parents are Fire Cracker, and my loving mother Pepper. My father was once the personal Flareon of the now Elite Four Malva. She doesn't visit here often anymore, not since she started getting more serious with her training. I miss her terribly though... She used to feed me lots of Poke Puffs.

'Theodore are you listening?!' My father yelled in my face.

'Of course father! I'm just wondering if maybe I can be part of Malva's team someday.'

'Who knows son... For now lets go celebrate with the others. There's all kinds of Poke Puffs waiting for you!'

'I'll be there in a second father.' My mother and father quickly left our tiny den that we shared.

I lay there in my bed thinking. Wondering if I should tell my parents my one big secret.

I've heard stories about how in the past certain Eevee's were kicked out of the family for not wanting to be Flareons, but none for over twenty years now.

I'm still waiting for that one moment. That moment when I can finally tell them that I don't want to be a Flareon, I want to be a Sylveon.


	2. Jatis

Over the years I've put much thought into my whole Sylveon decision, and now that Malva isn't here to hold me back, I'm free to leave. Do as I want and escape this place.

But its not that simple.

My parents would be shunned by the rest of the group if that happened. I can't do that to them... They've done nothing wrong.

Maybe I should just tell them I'm leaving and where I'm going and leave. Nobody else in the group needs to know.

'Yes. I'll do that. I'll leave next Monday when Malva comes back to celebrate. No one will notice me missing.' I say outloud, too lost in thought to notice.

'You're leaving?!' I turn around to see my best friend Jatis standing in the entrance to my small room. He was a much younger Eevee then myself. He lived with his parents Amy and Rory in a small room down the hall a bit

'You can't leave me Theodore! I need you!'

That's when I told him everything

Sorry for the short chapter! I have to go out later so I figured I should just do a short chapter now


	3. The Plan

I told him everything. Why wouldn't i? He knew I was leaving anyway, I might as well tell him why I'm leaving and where I'm going. 'You can't just leave me! I need you Theodore!' He ran up to me, snuggling his head against my neck. 'Im sorry Jatis, but I've had my mind made up for a very long time. I'm leaving tomorrow.' He snuggled his head even farther into my neck fluff. 'Please Theodore, at least take me with you! I don't want to be a Flareon! I want to be an Espeon and I always have! Please Theodore!' I thought about It for a while. Jatis is great company I love having him around... But his parents would miss him too much. He's only lvl 12, he wouldn't make it if we got attacked. But, on the other hand I'm only lvl 20, having him around might help me in a bad situation. 'I'll give it some thought Jatis. Come see me tomorrow night, we'll make our plan around 2 am.' 'Thank you Theodore. I can see why Malva liked you so much, you're a great Pokémon.' He snuggled against me one last time before prancing out into the hall. I sighed slowly. I couldn't leave alone, but Not many of Jatis' mothers children had made it past lvl 4... He was all she had after his father left to go be part of the team for a fire gym in Kanto... I couldn't take him away from her, but I had to. He would sneak away if I left, so it's much safer for everyone if I just take him with me. That's it. My plan was made, I'm leaving this house tomorrow night at 4 am, no one will notice two low level Pokemon missing anyway, right? 


	4. Preparing

He came. He actually came. I didn't expect him to show up to plan our escape, but he did. Everyone else was at the celebration, it was just us. He arrived wearing a bright blue scarf and a small bag, holding what few precious belongings we could own here at The House. 'We'll leave in a couple of hours. Did you tell your mother where you're going?' I ask as I put some spare berries in my pouch. 'No. I...I couldn't bare to see her face. I'm all she has.' You could tell he was stressed. This wasn't a decision we had made over night, we had both put lots of thought into this. Tonight we both start a new life, away from all this, away from the only life we've ever known. And I was terrified. 


	5. Sun Rise

We snuck out through a small hole In the wall in the basement. We left notes for our parent, hidden away in places only they would check. I made sure to make it seem like Jatis wasn't only leaving because I was. The place where I grew up was a large house, with twisting hallways with lots of small rooms to raise the offspring. The outside was yellow, with lots of windows and a large forest that surrounded the outside. In the front yard was a tree with a fire hanging on it that Malva used to play on when she was little. We head silently down the path leading to lumiose. I used to ride in the basket of Malvas bike when she went shopping, so I know this path well. The forest was silent as me and Jatis marched silently down the path. Every once and a while a Noctowl would let out a call, causing Jatis and I to jump. After a while of walking the sun began to rise on the horizon. This was it, our first day free of everything that had burdened me before. I was mesmerized by the Beauty of the sun rise. I was shocked out of my little day dream when I heard loud barking yelling and saw an Umbreon and a Pikachu racing down the path. 


	6. Omegan and Emkachu

I stood there for a few seconds, frozen. Unsure of what to do. Eventually I get a hold of myself and shove Jatis into a push along the path, leaping into the bush with him. Coming down the path holding bags that appeared to be full of berries was a beautiful Umbreon. She had the sign of omega on her shoulder and all her markings were were aqua, with an extreme lack of any hip markings. She had what appeared to be a flowing mane, almost like a mightyenas. Running beside her was a pikachu, with glowing golden hair with blue streaks and a small red bow tie on her neck. In their mouths they carried bags full of all types of berries. That's probably why they were being chased by 2 houndooms and what looked like a member of team flare. 'Ome! We need to get out of here!' The pikachu yelled. 'Did she just call that Umbreon oh me?' Jatis whispers in my ear. 'Nah I think it's spelled o m e.' 'Ome! Quick lets combine attacks! It's time for shadow bolt!' The odd pair quickly turn around to face their enemies. 'Lets go combined power!' They yell in unison. The pikachu hops on 'omes' back, her golden and blue hair shining in the sun. Instantly the two are surrounded in a black mist, the pikachu suddenly turned black with glowing red eyes. 'SHADOW BOLT!' Their cries race through the forest as the pair send a black lightning bolt shooting at the ground, sending the houndooms and team Flare member flying into the bushes. 'That was good Ome! This food should last us a while!' The Pikachu begins ruffling through the bags. 'Do you smell something Em? I smell intruders.' The umbreons voice was strong and clear. She sounded like nothing could defeat her. She began sniffing the bushes close to my hiding spot, causing Jatis to start trembling. 'I know you're there. Come on out before I attack.' Ome snarled. Jatis slowly crept out of the bushes, and I followed. Ome walked up slowly, sniffing us both. 'Now, what's your names?' 'My names Jace!' Jatis blurts out almost instantly. 'This is Theodore.' 'Jace? Is that short for Jason?' The pikachu leaped up onto Omes back, looking at us curiously. 'No, it's Jace with a C' 'Well hello there Jace with a C, I'm Omegan and this annoying little fart is Emkachu.' And that's how I met my soon to be best friends. Ps: Omegan is based off a Character my friend made and so is Theodore, and Emkachu is based on me! Ps V 2.0 Please fave and review, it means a lot to me if you would! 


	7. Lumiose

As it turns out, me and Omegan came from the same sort of place. She had hated it there. She couldn't run free, she couldn't be herself. Emkachu, on the other hand was just a normal Pikachu. She had been born the daughter of the Pikachu of some weird trainer who seemed to have the worlds strongest Pikachu. Apparently her father had left her mom because her fathers trainer wanted to 'catch them all.' They were traveling together to Lumiose in hopes of finding a life away from being thieves, but it wasn't going too well. Apparently a secret group of Pokemon in Lumiose called the 'Lumiose Squad' were preventing them from doing anything in the city. The Lumiose Squad seemed to hate all outsiders, which meant that me and 'Jace with a C' were going to have some troubles there. Maybe we should just give up, go live on the coast or something. Emkachu gently smacked me over the ear. 'Earth to Theodore! We're almost to Lumiose, so watch out. The Lumiose Squad sometimes hang around here. Hopefully they let us into the city this time...' Emkachu instantly looked alert, hopping onto Omegan's back and scanning the bushes for any sign of an ambush. 'Theodore what if they attack?' Jatis cuddled into my neck fluff again. 'We might not be able to defeat them!' 'Don't worry Jatis, we have them with us. All together we should be able to defeat them' 'Don't call me Jatis! I've decided to change my name. Have a new start kind of deal. Call me Jace.' 'Hey Jace with a C! Stop making googly eyes at Theodore and watch the bushes!' Omegan snapped at poor 'Jace'. 'Come back for more I see, Lame-achu and O-loser.' Everyone looked up into the tops of the trees, where a small group of Chimchar hung. Their leader, a powerful looking Infernape hopped down in front of my little group. 'Lookie here boys, they brought back up!' The Chimchars instantly broke into evil laughter, which quickly filled the silent forest. You could tell Emkachu was on her last nerve with this Pokemon. 'Shut it Pyro, let us pass.' 'Feisty, isn't she boys?' 'Let us pass, poop flinger!' 'No Em.' Omegan tipped Emkachu off her back. 'They aren't worth our time. Let's go somewhere else.' Emkachu looked crushed. As we marched away, the Lumiose Squad laughed and shot insults. Every time an insult was sent, Emkachu would look more and more angry. We walked silently through the forest for what seemed like hours, when we came across a meadow, full of Flebébé and Budews frolicking, with the occasional Buneary or Deerling munching on the grass. Instantly Omegan looked happier. She suddenly started racing across the field, laughing happily. She playfully attacked flowers that were growing and even started rolling in some tall grass. Everyone in the group just sort of stood there with their mouths hanging open. 'ERMKACHU! LOOKIE!' Omegan can prancing back holding a small toy in her mouth. She passed it to Emkachu, who took it and sniffed it. 'Seems like something we should hold on to, I guess.' Emkachu quickly placed the toy in her bag before hopping up on a rock and stretched out, sunning herself 'Get comfy you two,' she motioned to Jace and I. 'We're not going anywhere anytime soon.' 'Cmon Theodore and Jace with a C! Let's go play!' Omegan led us to a small pond. We splashed around for hours and hours before finally getting tired and falling asleep on the rock with Emkachu, for a night of sleeping under the stars. 


	8. Training

It was much colder when we woke up then when we went to sleep. Emkachu was snuggled deep into Omegan's mane, and Jace was cuddled into my neck fluff. At this point I was the only one awake, so I decided to go for a walk to a pond for a drink. I move slowly, careful not to wake Jace. I walk carefully through the tall grass, and when I reach the pond the water is clear and refreshing. Along the bottom were Magikarps and Goldeen sleeping soundly. 'You're up early.' I turn around to see the golden and blue hair of Emkachu. She dipped her head down to the pond and had a nice long drink before hopping up on her hind legs to scan the meadow. 'There is an extreme lack of Pokémon this morning.' She notes quietly. 'They're probably all sleeping in holes or caves' I say as I wipe the last of the water off my chin. 'We should get going. We can't live here forever, especially once winter sets in. I think we should head towards the Pokémon village, down through the forest near Snowbelle.' The small red bow tie she wore was slightly crooked after sleep, and I found myself staring at it. 'What? Bow ties are cool!' She smiled wide and hopped back to the rock we had slept on. Omegan and Jace were just starting to wake up, stretching out across the large rock. 'Ome, I think it's best if we head to the Pokemon village past the forest near Snowbelle City.' 'Maybe Em, we'll have to build up some supplies like berries and such. And I think it's best if we do some training with Jace and Theodore first, just so we know each other's fighting styles.' We spent the rest of the day training. After noon me and Emkachu went into the forest in search of berries. We found lots, in all colours and flavours. We camped out in the meadow for another week or so before Omegan decided it was time to take off to Snowbelle. Time for another adventure! 


	9. Map

Omegan and Emkachu had gone up in a tree to plan out the path we would take to Snowbelle.

From Lumiose, they would take Parterre way to Santalune City, we would stay in Santalune for a couple of days before heading down Détourner way. We would then cross though the Victory road check gate, and after just a little while of walking we would arrive in Snowbelle.

After all that was planned they hopped out of the tree and started preparing the supplies.

We began again, walking down the path towards another new life. I wasn't as scared this time around, I had Emkachu and Omegan to protect me, and Jace and I were stronger now, we were ready for anything.

But we weren't ready for what was about to come.


	10. Emkachu

We decided to sleep up in a tree, with Omegan and Emkachu in the top branches and Jace and I hidden in the trunk. I awoke just before dawn, and I climb to the top branches to watch yet another lovely sunrise as free Pokemon. Emkachu soon joined me, saying nothing. I know almost nothing about Emkachus story, whenever Id ask her she'd say I didn't want to know. I wanted to ask her now, but I couldn't take my eyes off the sun spreading orange light across the forest. I would never have had this view back in the house... 'Its nice out here, away from everything that made us want to run away...' She sighed, her golden and blue hair flowing in the early morning wind. 'I love it out here. You never told me why you ran or what you ran away from.' I chose my words carefully, Emkachu has a very short temper. She sighed. 'I guess i should tell you. My owner wanted to give me away, as a gift... I am not a gift to be given! I am my own Pokemon! So I left, saying nothing to my mother. I met Ome a week later, and we've been traveling ever since.' She sighed again, her ears flopping down. 'Im glad I left, but that stupid Lumiose squad hasn't exactly made my dreams easy...' She shook her head, causing her ears and hair to flop around. She was beautiful, but it was clear she didn't know it. I felt myself slowly falling in love... 


	11. Santalune

Emkachu and I carried on the day like what happened at sunrise never happened. We were almost at the next town, Santalune. We arrived there shortly after noon. The town was lively, with music playing and trainers popping in and out of the trainers school. There were flowers everywhere, with a large roselia fountain in the center of the town. 'Ohmigosh ermkachu lookie!' Omegan raced off to the corner of the town. 'Lookie Emkachu there's a boutique!' 'We don't have any money Ome we can't buy anything.' 'But we can look cute and steal things!' Emkachu sighed and slipped into the boutique behind Omegan. They came out awhile later, Omegan was wearing a green fedora and Emkachu had a small pink flower pin in her golden and blue hair. 'Lets get going.' Emkachu lead the way down detourner way, her golden hair flowing. 


	12. Found

There were lots of flowers on detourner way, which sent Omegan and Jace prancing around with some young children. Emkachu hopped up onto a large square boulder, laying on her back and exposing her belly. I curled up in the shade of a tree. I slowly dozed off, and woke up a couple hours later to see Omegan and Jace munching on some berries that the children had brought. 'Good morning sunshine!' Omegan pranced over to my spot. 'Here can you go and give these berries to Emkachu? She's still up on the boulder.' She passed me a small bundle of berries. I quickly hopped up on the boulder, finding a deeply sleeping Emkachu snuggling the toy we found when in the meadow near Lumiose. I was reluctant to wake her, since she looked so cute. But we had to eat and continue moving. I gently tapped her side, which caused her to leap up her hair suddenly becoming full of electricity. 'What do you want?!' I passed her the berries, nodded, and hopped off the boulder. After all the berries were eaten we quickly made our way through the victory road gate. We were almost safely out of the gate when I gasp sent all of our group turning around. 'Theodore is that you?!' Behind me was Malva, with her father and owner of The House. Things had just taken an unexpected turn for the worse. 


	13. Panic

I panicked. I couldn't go back! I had already come so far! 'Run!' I shouted, picking Jace up and throwing him on my back. Emkachu quickly jumped on Omegan's back and we raced out of the gate. Unfortunately, Malva and her father both had Pyroars that the hopped on and chased after us on. They were catching up quickly. 'In the bushes!' Emkachu yelled. We were in the bushes in an instant. Omegan tipped Emkachu off her back and took Jace on her back. 'We'll all move quicker this way.' 'What if we get separated?' Emkachu asked. 'Meet at Snowbelle, but stick with Theodore in the meantime. If he gets captured, go after him. And rememb-' she didn't finish her sentence. Two large Pyroars were crashing through the bushes, their roars ringing through the bushes. 'Go!' Omegan took off one way, and Emkachu pushed me the other way. I ran as fast as you can, my lungs were burning but I didn't stop running. Branches scratched my face, and I had to keep checking to make sure Emkachu was there. I had promised myself I'd keep Jace safe, now he's in a strange place with a Pokemon he's only known for just over two weeks. There's no way this day could get worse. I was wrong. 


	14. Separated

Theodore's POV

We were lost, in a strange forest, no sense of direction, no food, and an extremely crabby Emkachu. 'What do we do now?' I ask, choosing my words carefully. 'We head to Snowbelle. We should get some food first, and find a place to stay for the night. It's almost sunset.' We searched for a long time, with no sign of food. We did find some flowers that Emkachu munched on for a little while before getting frustrated and zapping them. We were hungry, and the trees around here didn't have many good branches or holes to sleep in. Emkachu soon got frustrated and dug a small hole, and hopped inside. 'Either get in or sleep out there and freeze to death.' I hopped in next to her. She cuddled right up next to me, and was asleep in an instant. It took me a long time to get to sleep. I promised Jace I would take care of him and he's out there somewhere and I don't even know he is...

Jace's POV

Omegan kept running late into the night. She stopped just before midnight, panting hard. I quickly hopped off her back and raced towards the lake, filling a small leaf shaped like a bowl with water. I brought it back to her and she finished it before too long. She was still panting, but not as bad. Her mane was frayed and her feet looked swollen. I searched through the bushes in search of berries. 'Wait, didn't we have a travel bag?' I ask Omegan. 'Yeah... I... Think Emkachu... Dropped it... When we... Were in... The gate...' She managed to spit out between gasps. I quickly helped her over to the lake. We soon found a tree to sleep on and berries to eat, but I just couldn't sleep. I knew Theodore was worrying about me. 'Im okay Theodore, don't worry.' I whisper before slowly dozing off in Omegan's mane.

Malva's POV

My Pyroars didn't find anything of importance. I had heard Theodore and Jatis had gone missing, but to know they had run away was disturbing. I had wanted Theodore on my team when he evolved, but now he was gone. I walked back into the gate, and tripped over a small bag. More of a hobo bag really, filled with berries. I was feeding the berries to the Pyroars when I pulled out a small Pokemon toy, in the shape of a Clefairy. It was covered in golden and blue hair, and when I ran it through my hands I got a small static shock. There was also a small green fedora, covered in hair that matched the hair of the weird Umbreon

Ps. Crap I didn't know how to end this so I guess I'll end it here haha


	15. Bitter Berries

Jace's POV

We slept in until past noon. Omegan was still sore from running half the night, and her feet were still swollen. My sleep had been filled with fearful dreams full of Pyroars chasing me and Theodore getting attacked by them. I was up most of the night, too scared to sleep in fear of having more nightmares. Omegan had found some berries, but they were extremely bitter. I could barely eat them.

'What should we do now?' I ask, doing my best to choke down the berries. 'We figure out where we are, then head to Snowbelle and wait for the others.' Omegan seemed to be having no trouble with the berries. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the taste. 'And if they don't show up? How long do we wait before moving on to the Pokemon village?' Omegan instantly changed. Her fur bushed out and her voice grew deeper. Her fangs were bared and she growled deep in her throat. 'We will wait forever if we have too! I'm not going there without her!' Omegan stood up, knocking over the berries. She stalked away and say down in the shade.

That was when it clicked for Jace. Omegan must have lost someone in the past. She must have made a promise that she failed up keep. The question was what...

Theodore's POV

Emkachu had grown increasingly grumpy. It was almost noon and she had already zapped me twice and completely destroyed a large boulder. She was rolling in the dust of what was a boulder, her hair filling with dirt. She was so cute when she did that... It made me forget about how she zapped me after I couldn't find any berries. 'We should start heading to Snowbelle. Or at least, in the general direction or something.' I quickly brace myself after talking, expecting a zap. Emkachu sat up and shook the sand from her fur. 'I guess. Let's head back where we came from.' She quickly headed into the trees. I took a drink from the tiny pond before heading after her.


	16. Omegan

Jace's POV

We walked for days, slept in trees, and only ever found those super bitter berries. We rarely talked, and if we did it was only things like 'this way or that way?' And 'do you see anymore berry bushes?'

I wanted to ask Omegan about what happened in the past, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. It had probably been a week or so since we last saw Theodore or Emkachu. Omegan's feet had gotten better, but you could tell by how she walked that she was sore.

'Stop watching me like that!' Omegan snapped as she walked along. The woods were full of tell trees with very few low hanging branches. Only a small amount of sunlight can through the branches, causing a slight chill through most of the forest. 'Why do you keep watching me when I walk?' Omegan growled

'I was just wondering about you past.' She flinched slightly. 'Its just, you're so protective of Emkachu and it just seems like you've lost someone or something.' Omegan sighed. 'Sit down Jace, it's a long story...' I managed to find a slightly sunny spot to sit and listen.

'When I was very young, my best friend had a baby. Not to long after the baby Eevee was born, my friend got into a battle and ended up with injuries that took her away from me. The last thing she asked of me was to watch her child. I failed terribly... I wanted to give the child a better life, so we left the house where I was raised. We got separated and I still haven't found her. I think about that broken promise every day... And now Emkachu's gone and I promised her I would look out for her!'

Omegan started crying into her paws. I went off to find her something to eat, and some leaves to use as tissues. We decided to settle down for the night, even though it was hours before sunset. There was a pond not to far away, and an almost empty berry bush close by, so there was really no reason to keep moving. 'Theodore if you can hear me, I need you!' I whisper to myself before dozing off in the early evening.


	17. Oddly White

Emkachu's POV I felt bad for Theodore. Here he was on this mighty adventure stuck with me, the crankiest Pokemon ever. Of course, Omegan is plenty cranky... She would often scratch me and shut me out for long periods of time... But poor Theodore was all beaten up and its all because of me... I dropped the bag with the food... I zapped him earlier when he couldn't find food... He could barely sleep at night, he kept having terrible dreams about Jace that made him scream in his sleep... 'We need to get out of this forest.' I mutter to Theodore. 'I don't think this forest ever ends! We've been walking for days but we still haven't found the end!' Theodore snapped. 'Why don't you just climb a tree and look around for the edge?' I ask as I try to not zap Theodore again. He hopped up into one of the taller trees and with some difficulty managed to reach the top. 'Head that way.' He said as he pointed towards the right of me. 'Looks like we only have another days walk to a town that's oddly white.' He hopped down beside me and we continued on together towards the white town. Omegan's POV I told Jace my story... The story I never tell anyone... I didn't even tell Emkachu... I stare at my reflection in the small pond we slept near the night before. I shed a tear before reaching into my mane and pulling out my mega stone. Instantly my mane disappears and I shrink in size. 'Now I'm just an Umbreon with the sign of omega.' I say as a walk back to Jace with my head held high. 'Something tells me we'll get out of this forest soon, Jace.' I say as I walk up. 


	18. Snowbelle

Theodore's POV

We traveled for another day. The trees started to thin out and the air started to get colder. Emkachu had started to cheer up, and hadn't zapped me in over four hours. Emkachu had managed to find some berries that were far less bitter then those we usually found in this endless forest. The nightmares still hadn't stopped, and often when I woke up in the mornings everything seemed like it was crashing down around me, it made me feel like I should climb into a hole and stay there. But I had to keep going... I had to find Jace and I had to keep him safe! Off in the distance I could see what looked like snow, and possibly even a town beyond that. Jace would be fine here...

He had that blue scarf of his to keep him warm. He was probably waiting for me in the town! He would probably race up and snuggle his head into my neck fluff like he always did when he was upset. Emkachu quickened her pace as we neared the snowy town. I could hear piano music filling the air, along with multiple Abomasnow standing around, and a large gym in the center of town. It almost seemed like the town was built around this huge gym. In the corner of the town was a small boutique that Emkachu seemed to be looking at hopefully.

'The Pokémon village is down through that forest.' Emkachu said as she pointed with her tail. 'No. We're staying here till Jace and Omegan get here.' I say as a stomp off towards the sound of the piano. 'Fine whatever.' Emkachu muttered as she hopped after me.

Jace's POV

Omegan had revealed her actual form. She was no longer mega evolved at all times. The air had gotten colder as we marched through the forest. Omegan kept saying how happy Ermkachu would be when she got there. But the question still sat in my mind. What if Theodore and Emkachu weren't there? What if they got caught, or worse? I was snapped out of my cloud of worry by a cracking sound coming from a branch above me, and a Charmander falling down in front of us.


	19. Stubborn

Jace's POV

The Charmander was smaller then most. In his hands he held a small bag. Looking closer, I realized that the bag was the one that Emkachu had dropped escaping Malva. Omegan was clearly shocked by the falling Charmander, and had transformed back into her mega form. 'Don't hurt me please!' the Charmander squealed as he leaped to his feet. 'I'm only here returning this bag. I saw a cute Pikachu with blue hair drop it so I can looking for her. I managed to get it back from the jaws of a big scary Pyroar.' Omegan made a small snort. "So you're a thief? Stealing from innocent little Pyroars.' The Charmander looked more and more terrified. 'I swear I only wanted to see the Pikachu and the poor little Eevee that was with her. I just wanted to return it.' Omegan still didn't look convinced. 'How'd you track us all the way here?' The Charmander took a deep breath before speaking. 'I grew up with Houndours. I learned some tricks.' I felt bad for him. It was clear the Omegan wouldn't listen to what he had to say. She was already preparing to attack. 'Omegan leave him alone.' I said as I turned to her. 'Let's take him with us to Snowbelle.' Omegan turned to me. With a growl she raised her claws. 'I don't care what he has to say. Even if he can help us track down Emkachu. I don't need anybody's help!'

'Omegan for goodness sake this Pokémon can help us! He can help us find Emkachu and Theodore! Just stop being to stubborn stop pushing people away who try to help!' I snap at her. I don't care if I have to beat her with that Charmander, I will talk some sense into her. 'Nobody understands me!' She said with a sob. 'Everyone understands! Now drag yourself out of your hole of self pity and come with us or sit here!' I say with a huff. 'Take me to Snowbelle!' I snap at the Charmander. With a flinch the Charmander starts off through the trees.

Omegan didn't move.

'She's just so stubborn! She could be dying and she wouldn't tell her best friend! She just holds it all in saying no one understands! One of these days she's going to be left because no one wants to deal with her self pity! From what I heard from Emkachu she used to pretend to zone everything out just so she could get attention!' I've been ranting for about an hour now and yet the Charmander hasn't said anything. 'I don't think I ever caught your name?' I said to the Charmander. 'I'm Charmer.' He said quietly. 'I'm Jace. Nice to meet you.'


End file.
